


Squeaky Toy

by Retroblaster



Category: I Feel Sick
Genre: Death of a beloved toy, F/F, Groping, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retroblaster/pseuds/Retroblaster
Summary: Tenna found a new toy to help her though trying times





	Squeaky Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda cracky, but Tenna’s still pretty much in character so…?

“I can’t believe he’s really gone!” Tenna sobbed into your shoulder.  
You rolled your eyes at the woman. Was a doll really worth all this fuss? As if hearing your thoughts the dark haired girl let out a particularly loud sob. 

“It was just his time to go. He lived a long squishy, squeaky-filled life.” You said giving her a consoling smile—though she couldn’t see it with her head buried in your breasts.  
“I guess…” she sniffed calming down slightly.  
“Now cheer up. Spooky wouldn’t want you to mourn him.” You cooed.  
“Really?” Tenna was no longer crying but she still hadn’t remover herself from your lap, where she had curled up into mournful a ball earlier.  
“Really.” You confirmed, ”He’d want you to move on and find a new squeaky… thing-a-ma-jig.” you say still in Mother Comforting a Child mode.  
There was silence for a moment as if she were considering what you had said.

“You’re right!” she said, dark green eyes filling with hope. You nod, happy that the unusually sorrowful girl was getting her pep back.  
“But where will I find something as squishy-squashy-squeaky as Spooky?”  
“I’m not sure.” you admitted, though internally you hoped that she didn’t find something as squishy-squashy-squeaky as her prior toy. Although you loved Tenna, you weren’t as fond of Spooky and his nerve grating “Squeee-kiii!” You were sure you’d commit suicide with a permanent marker if you had to deal with an equally, or God forbid, a more, annoying predecessor.

There was silence was the mocha skinned girl donned a thoughtful look. This put you on edge. Although cute, a thoughtful Tenna usually ended up doing crazy things, and just as you were about to ask what she was thinking she proved your Crazy Tenna Theory correct when she palmed both your breasts though your shirt before giving a gently squeeze. 

You let out a startled “Eep!” that melted into a pleasured moan.  
“Perfect!” Tenna exclaimed wrapping her arms around you in an ecstatic hug. “You can be my new Spooky! The noise you make is better anyway~”

As the dark skinned girl squeezed all the breath out of you the only thing you could think was: ”Oh jeezus what have I gotten myself into?”


End file.
